Discontinued Items
These items have been discontinued from Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Some pirates may have these items in their inventory, but players without them will not be able to obtain them at any time. Discontinued Items are clothing, weapons, potions, jewelry, and tattoos that are no longer available for pirates to purchase or to find in loot. There are pirates in the game that still have possesion of these now discontinued items. Some Body types are still seen on Pirates of the Caribbean Online, but no longer continued. Discontinued Weapons Cutlasses Daggers Voodoo Dolls Pistols Repeater Pistols Voodoo Staves Discontinued Potions Discontinued Clothing Male and Female Clothing CrossbonesBandanaMale.png| Crossbones Bandana Loyalty Bandana.jpg| Loyalty Bandana Black Buccaneer Hat.png| Black Buccaneer Hat NavyHatFemale.jpg| Navy Hat Male Discontinued Clothing Hats Dark Black Long Coat.PNG|Dark Black Dingy Long Coat UpdatedBlackDingyCoat.png|Black Dingy Long Coat Dc coat.PNG|Brown Dingy Long Coat Brown Dindy Long Coat.png|Dark Brown Dingy Long Coat Red Dingy Coat.jpg|Red Dingy Long Coat GreyDingyLongCoat.png|Gray Dingy Long Coat BlueDingyCoat.png|Blue Dingy Long Coat DarkYellowCoat.PNG|Dark Yellow Dingy Long Coat DarkPurpleCoat.PNG|Dark Purple Dingy Long Coat DarkGraySwabby'sJacket.png|Dark Gray Swabby's Jacket BlueSwabby.PNG|Blue Swabby's Jacket Screen_Shot_2012-08-06_at_10.55.10_PM.png|Dark Blue Swabby's Jacket LightGreenDingyLongCoat.jpg|Light Green Dingy Long Coat Vests Dark Blue Patchwork Vest.PNG|Light Blue Patchwork Vest BluePatchwork.jpg|Blue Patchwork Vest Black Patchwork Vest.png|Black Patchwork Vest Blue Embellished Vest.jpg|Blue Embellished Vest Green Embellished Vest.jpg|Green Embellished Vest Grey Embellished Vest.png|Gray Embellished Vest Yellow Embellished Vest.png|Yellow Embellished Vest Red embellished vest clearer.png|Red Embellished Vest BrownEmbellished.png|Brown Embellished Vest darkgreenwoodland.png|Green Woodland Vest Red Woodland Vest.jpg|Red Woodland Vest Brown Hunting Vest.png|Brown Hunting Vest Red Hunting Vest.jpg|Red Hunting Vest brownhuntingvest.png|Brown Hunting Vest BrownBeltedVest.png|Brown Belted Vest DarkBrownBeltedVest.png|Dark Brown Belted Vest BeltedVestRed.png|Red Belted Vest RedLeather.jpg|Red Leather Vest DarkRedLeather.jpg|Dark Red Leather Vest LightGrayLeatherVest.png|Light Gray Leather Vest Dark Grey Leather Vest.png|Dark Gray Leather Vest PurpleLeatherVest.png|Purple Leather Vest Gray Carpenter Vest.jpg|Gray Carpenter Vest DarkBlueSuitVest.PNG|Dark Blue Suit Vest Be pavadinimo.png|Grey Hunting Vest BrownLeatherVest.jpg|Brown Leather Vest Shirts Black Reinforced Puffy.jpg|Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt OrangeReinforced.PNG|Orange Reinforced Puffy Shirt Dark Grey Pub Shirt.png|Dark Grey Pub Shirt Red Pub Shirt.png|Red Pub Shirt Dealer shirt clearer.png| Dealer Shirt DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank Gray Trimmed Tank.jpg|Gray Trimmed Tank Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Gray Crew Tank PinkSwabbie.jpg|Magenta Swabbie Shirt darkgreenreinforced.png|Green Reinforced Puffy Shirt PurpleLayeredShirt.png|Purple Layered Shirts DarkGrayLayeredShirt.png|Dark Gray Layered Shirts DC Shirt.PNG|Blue Layered Shirts PurpleSuspenderTank.png|Purple Suspender Tank Pants Black Guys Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers Grey swab the deck trousers clearer.png|Gray Swab the Deck Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers BrightGreenDenim.jpg|Bright Green Denim Trousers UpdatedBrownDenimTrousers.png|Brown Denim Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers BrownKaki.PNG|Brown Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers Pinkcircusbreeches.png|Magenta Circus Breeches Blue circus breeches - edited.png|Bright Blue Circus Breeches GreenHighwaters.jpg|Light Green Denim Highwaters Screen Shot 2012-08-22 at 6.21.10 PM.png|Lavender Denim Highwaters Screenshot 2012-06-06 21-20-19.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Highwaters Grey PST.jpg|Gray Potato Sack Trousers DarkBrownLeatherHighwaters.png|Dark Brown Leather Highwaters BlackLeatherHighs.jpg|Black Leather Highwaters DCLeatherHighwaters.png|Light Blue Leather Highwaters PurpleLeatherHighwaters.png|Purple Leather Highwaters BrownSailTrousers.png|Brown Sail Trousers Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers.png|Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers darkgreenpotato.png|Green Potato Sack Trousers BrownStowawayTrousers.png|Brown Stowaway Trousers greystowaway.png|Gray Stowaway Trousers PinkFaded.PNG|Pink Faded Skullsnap Trousers LightPinkSkullsnap.jpg|Light Pink Faded Skullsnap Trousers BrownKakiSkullsnap.jpg|Brown Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Dark Gray Linen Highwaters.jpg|Dark Gray Linen Highwaters Screen_Shot_2012-07-31_at_2.24.04_PM.png|Brown Denim Highwaters DarkGrayCottonHighwaters.png|Dark Gray Cotton Highwaters Pantcolor1.png|Light Blue Patched Trousers PantColor2.png|Light Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor3.png|Light Green Patched Trousers PantColor4.png|Brown Patched Trousers PantColor5.png|Pink Patched Trousers PantColor6.png|Light Purple Patched Trousers PantColor7.png|Light Grey Patched Trousers PantColor8.png|Blue Patched Trousers PantColor9.png|Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor10.png|Light Green Patched Trousers PantColor11.png|Light Brown Patched Trousers PantColor12.png|Light Purple Patched Trousers PantColor13.png|Light Red Patched Trousers PantColor14.png|Grey Patched Trousers PantColor15.png|Dark Blue Patched Trousers PantColor16.png|Dark Yellow Patched Trousers PantColor17.png|Dark Green Patched Trousers PantColor18.png|Dark Brown Patched Trousers PantColor19.png|Red Patched Trousers PantColor20.png|Purple Patched Trousers 1Pantcolor1.png|Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor2.png|Red Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor3.png|Dark Brown Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor4.png|Dark Green Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor5.png|Dark Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor6.png|Dark Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor7.png|Grey Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor8.png|Light Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor9.png|Light Red Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor10.png|Light Brown Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor11.png|Light Green Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor12.png|Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor13.png|Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor14.png|Light Grey Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor15.png|Pink Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor16.png|Light Purple Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor17.png|Brown Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor18.png|Light Blue Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor19.png|Light Yellow Loose Chaps 1Pantcolor20.png|Light Green Loose Chaps screenshot_2012-11-27_17-10-30.jpg|Red Sail Trousers LightPurpleSailTrousers.png|Light Purple Sail Trousers DB.png|Grey Denim Skullsnap Trousers RedPotatoSack.jpg|Red Potato Sack Trousers Belts DarkGrayBasicSash.png|Dark Gray Basic Sash Female Discontinued Clothing Coats Dark Lavendar Patchwork Riding Coat (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Patchwork Riding Coat Corsets Black Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Black Rose Petal Corset Black Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Black Royal Chest Corset Green Rawhide Corst (Female).jpg|Green Rawhide Corset Pink Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Pink Royal Chest Corset Plum Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Plum Embroidered Corset Purple Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Purple Embroidered Corset Red Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Red Rose Petal Corset 251.PNG|Red Rawhide Corset Vests BrightBlueLooseButtonedVest.jpg|Bright Blue Loose Buttoned Vest Shirts Dark Brown Dingy Blouse (Female).jpg|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse Purple Cloud Blouse (female).jpg|Purple Dark Cloud Blouse Red Burlap Blouse (Female_.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse Turquoise Blouse (Female).jpg|Turquoise Dark Cloud Blouse RedTrimmedBlouse.png|Red Trimmed Blouse 252.PNG|Pink Flapped Puff Blouse OldSepShirtF.png|Plain Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Greyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Blueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Yellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgrenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Brownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Pinkblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Pink Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightredblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Redblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff2.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Purpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff BrightBlueBurlapBlouse.jpg|Bright Blue Burlap Blouse Pants and Skirts Dark Lavender Potato Scck Skirt (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt Red Hand Me Down Skirt (Female).jpg|Red Hand me down Skirt Screenshot 2012-11-14 07-16-08.jpg|Black Hand me down Skirt Black Patchwork Capris (Female).gif|Black Patchwork Capris Plum Patchwork Capris (Female).jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris MisfittedCapris.png|Purple Misfitted Capris TurquioseCandystripe.jpg|Turquoise Candystripe Capris PinkCandystripe.jpg|Pink Candystripe Capris DarkRedCandystripe.jpg|Dark Red Candystripe Capris 253.PNG|Plum Misfitted Capris LightPurpleLayeredSkirt.jpg|Light Purple Layered Skirt BrightBlueLayeredSkirt.jpg|Bright Blue Layered Skirt Discontinued Tattoos Fullchest1.png|Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo Fullchest2.png|Tribal Yakuza Full Chest Tattoo SkullStabDiscont.png|Skull Stab Arm Tattoo Iron_Cross_Discontinued.JPG|Iron Cross Arm Tattoo St.PattyDisCont.png|St. Patrick's Arm Tattoo Full Eagle Tattoo.jpg|Ethnic Eagle Full Chest Tattoo Thai Monkey Full Tattoo.jpg|Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo CrossedFlintlocksFullChestTattoo.png|Crossed Flintlocks Full Chest Tattoo SkullCrossBonesFullChest.jpg|Skull and Crossbones Full Chest Tattoo St.PattyChestTat.jpg|Saint Patrick's Day Chest Tattoo Discontinued Body Types Male DcShortBody.png|Dwarf DcSkinnyBody.png|Skinny DcMediumBody.png|Medium DcBuffBody.png|Buff Female Olddwarfbody1.jpg|Dwarf Oldskinnybody1.jpg|Skinny Oldmediumbody1.jpg|Medium Oldlargebody2.jpg|Buff Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Image Gallery